


Friendzone

by graeskies



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Scorptra, as usual, i'm incapable of writing anything other than fluff so y'know, scorpia being an absolute babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graeskies/pseuds/graeskies
Summary: Catra was over Adora. And not in a bitter kind of way. The two had drifted apart, and it hurt, but what hurt more was the wide radius of Scorpia’s friendzone.Catra doesn't know how to ask anyone out and Scorpia isn't making it easy for her :3





	Friendzone

**Author's Note:**

> I've been getting a lot of notifications on my Scorptra fics ever since season 2 came out, so welcome aboard everybody!! I found this in my drafts and it's adorable so I hope you like it <3

Catra was over Adora. And not in a bitter kind of way. The two had drifted apart, and it hurt, but what hurt more was the wide radius of Scorpia’s friendzone.

“Entrapta! Catra! Good morning! I made muffins. Would you like one?”

Scorpia was radiant, and sweet, and strong, and blissfully unaware of Catra’s enormous crush on her.

“Did you do your math homework? I don’t think I did it right, but the teacher usually gives me extra credit if I leave a drawing on the back.”

“I would like a muffin! Did you make any little ones?” Entrapta asked, peering into Scorpia’s backpack.

“Yes, I made a whole batch of baby muffins just for you! They have blueberries in them!”

“I love blueberries!”

“I know! Catra, did you want a muffin?”

“No.”

“Did you eat breakfast?”

“No.”

“Then you want a muffin!” Scorpia decided, handing her one. The muffin was warm, and it smelled like cinnamon. Catra’s traitorous stomach growled and Scorpia laughed boisterously in response.

“Bow!” Scorpia called, having apparently spotted him down the hall.

“Scorpia!” He yelled back, matching her gusto. The two ran towards each other and hugged dramatically, just as they had done every morning since they had met.

Catra’s stomach twisted with jealously, and she scowled. It was irrational. The two were the most affectionate people in the school. They were _just friends_. Everybody was _just friends_ with Scorpia. It was impossible not to like her.

Scorpia and Bow were speaking quietly, which was a first for the pair. Catra saw Scorpia hand Bow three muffins, and she rolled her eyes. One for Bow, one for Glimmer, and one for Adora. Everyone was tiptoeing around Catra and Adora even though it had been almost a month since they broke up. Catra was tired of it.

“Catra!” Scorpia was back, and Bow was gone, and Entrapta was munching on her muffins.

“Yeah, yeah. I gotta get to class. Don’t be late to your class either, dork, you don’t have to stop and talk to everyone you pass. And make sure you _actually_ go to class, Entrapta. You can’t just ‘forget’.” Catra growled and stalked off. Scorpia just laughed and Catra couldn’t help the way her insides twisted in response to her favorite sound in the world.

Catra’s first class of the day was actually a study hall, which she normally slept through. Today, however, she had not, in fact, finished the math homework, so she settled down to work on it. Adora sat quietly next to her and pulled out her muffin to eat. Their friends didn’t realize that Catra and Adora had started hanging out again, albeit during class, but it was nice. Adora had always been her best friend and the hardest part of their breakup was losing that.

“Good morning, Catra!” Adora greeted.

“Morning. I’ve got math homework today; how about you?”

“Not today, actually! What I _do_ have is _questions_.” Catra took one look at Adora’s mischievous smile and groaned.

“Adora, _no_.”

“Adora, _yes_!” Adora laughed. “So, I want to know what you’re going to do about your crush on Scorpia!”

Catra sputtered in pure disbelief. “Are you kidding me? I don’t want to talk to you about that! I don’t want to talk to _anyone_ about that, but especially not you!”

“Mmm, well I’m glad you’re not denying it, at least.” Adora hummed, smiling.

“I can’t _deny_ it. Have you seen her? She’s beautiful!” Catra felt incredibly awkward talking about another woman with Adora, but she powered through.

“Yeah, she is. She’s beautiful and strong and sweet and she takes care of you. And you let her! She’s really good for you.”

“Damn Adora, you’ve got some opinions on this, huh?”

“Catra, I don’t know if you’re aware, but you had a crush on Scorpia for _months_ before we broke up. I thought you would ask her out, like, immediately, but you didn’t. So I thought I should check in on the situation.”

“I have _not_ had a crush on her for that long. You’re delusional. And I’m not going to ask her out! Ever!”

“What? Why not? Are you serious right now?” Adora looked legitimately offended at the sentiment, and Catra was confused.

“I can’t just ask her out. It’s Scorpia! She doesn’t like me.”

“Scorpia _adores_ you!”

“She adores everyone! It doesn’t count!”

“Scorpia is the only person who has ever met you and immediately looked past your janky attitude and liked what she saw. She has stuck by your side since the day you ran across her path. You are by far her favorite person in this school.” Catra blushed at the tirade. She hadn’t expected Adora to have so much to say about the topic. “Besides, what’s the worst thing that could happen?”

“The worst that could happen? I ask her out, she rejects me, she feels awkward, being around me makes her uncomfortable, she stops spending time with me, I never see her again, and my life is over.”

“Okay, Ms. Overdramatic. Do you know how often Scorpia gets asked out? And subsequently rejects someone?”

That caught Catra off guard.

“N-no?”

“All the time. All the damn time. I bet Scorpia gets asked out at least once a week. And do you know who she’s still friends with?” Catra didn’t reply. “Everyone she’s ever met. So the _real_ worst case scenario is that you ask her out, she says no, and nothing else changes.”

“I didn’t know that. Why doesn’t she tell me that?”

“She probably feels weird mentioning it to you _because she likes you_.”

“Yeah, okay, I’m done with this conversation.” Catra said as she got up and stalked away. She could hear Adora sigh loudly behind her.

Catra curled up sideways in a chair and began picking at her muffin. It was, of course, delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, so updates will come soon!! In the meantime, let me know what you thought ;)


End file.
